


Forsythe Pendleton the Fourth

by cherylbottomshell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, post college, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylbottomshell/pseuds/cherylbottomshell
Summary: A couple years after graduating college, Archie and Jughead are happily living as boyfriends. But what will happen when Archie mysteriously falls pregnant?





	1. Shock, Fear, Love, & Honesty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate! I know that male pregnancy isn’t realistic but I just wanted it for the story. Since people write so many fics about Choni being pregnant I thought we could give our boys a good pregnancy story :3

Chapter 1  
It couldn’t be. It was impossible. Archie shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as he looked down at the small stick with two lines on it. He heard a knock at the door. Shit. “Archie? You okay in there?” He heard his boyfriends worried voice ask. “I-uh- I’m fine-“ Archie stuttered out. Jughead could hear the tears in his boyfriends voice, and he opened the door to a sight he would have never imagined. The ginger jock, standing in front of the toilet, looking down at a small pink stick. “A-Archie?” The serpent stutters. “Is that what I think it is?” Archie nodded, the tears falling. Jughead ran over to look, and his fear was confirmed when he looked down and saw the two lines. He held the shorter man , letting him cry and soak his black shirt with tears. “It’s okay baby boy we will figure this out.”  
*next week at the doctors*  
“Well? Is it true?” Asked Archie, gripping the black haired mans hand. “As impossible as it seems yes. “ the doctor said seriously. “You are pregnant Archie!” Jughead and Archie looked terrified. “But doc-“ The serpent said defensively. “How? Me and Archie both have- you know,” he flushed red along with his boyfriend “dicks.” He said. “That’s impossible.” The doctor shook his head. “Seems so but the baby is in there and she is thriving! The human body does to amazing and strange things. It seems your sperms mixed and somehow formed a new life. Now of course she will be born via see section but that is it. Now make sure you take these” he handed Archie prenatal vitamins. “And you will be fine.” And with that they went off. In the car Archie busted into tears. “Jug-Jughead!!!” He sobbed. “How are we going to tell people? Will the baby be okay are we ready to be dads ?” He was cut off by the beanie wearing man kissing him passionately causing him to moan. “Archie listen to me!” Jughead said grabbing the readheads face looking deep into his chocolate brown orbs. “We will be amazing fathers and I will be there for you. Anyone that judges us, judges you , will be out of our lives. You always have me. We have each other. Got that?” There were tears in jugheads eyes too, Archie notices. They kiss, then hug and cry before driving home.  
*two months later*  
“Ohhh my gosh your what! “ Betty squeals holding Veronica’s hand. “But how? You both have dicks, we would know.” She says glancing at Betty and quirking an eyebrow. “We dont know.” Said Jughead. “But,” he rests his hand on Archie’s slightly swollen belly “the doc says the baby is healthy, growing and can be born via see section!” He looked at the ginger lovingly, causing him to blush. “Awww” said Betty, leaning on Veronica’s shoulder. “I can’t believe our high school sweethearts are together and pregnant. It’s oddly romantic, in a weird way. Especially because we are together now!” Veronica grinned, leaning up to kiss the blonde. “Yea babe, it’s pretty funny. I think it worked out for the best.” Veronica looked back at the boys. “So? Who else knows?” She asks. Jughead and Archie look at each other. “Well.” Says Archie. “I already told my dad, and you two and that’s it. We still have to talk to FP.” Jughead nods. “Once we tell my dad feel free to talk about it.” Betty nodded understandably. “Have you talked to Cheryl and Toni? They can help and all, especially since they had Chloe. They know all about that baby stuff!” Archie shook his head. “No but that’s a good idea B, thanks!” Betty smiled, holding Veronica’s hand. “No problem Arch.” The boys smiled. Then Jughead turned to Archie seriously. “We should tell my dad now.” Archie nodded. “By betty,” he said, hugging the blonde. “Bye Veronica “ he hugged her too. “Thank you so much for the help.” Veronica grinned. “It’s no problem! We’re so happy for you too.” Jughead smiled softly. “That’s B, thanks V. We’ll see you soon.” And they left.


	2. Honesty and More Surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Jughead come out to FP about the pregnancy, then go to Cheryl and Toni’s for advice.

Chapter 2

*car ride to FP’s place*  
“Jug are you ok ?” Archie asked worriedly. “You seem tense. “ Jughead shook his head. “I’m not archie. I’m worried about - about what my dad will think.” His voice broke, trying to conceal the tears. “I mean- I knew he didn’t judge me for being bi but- god what will he say to this?” He broke down sobbing. Archie held the taller man. “It’s okay Jug. I’m sure FP will be good- and if he isn’t - we have my dad.” Jughead tears subsided. He looked up. “You’re right. Let’s- let’s go do this.” They walked up to FPs door, knocking. He answered. “Hey Jughead! Archie! You didn’t tell me you were stopping by- why the long faces? Did somebody die?” Jughead shook his head. “No no no- the opposite actually.” He glances over to Archie’s slightly swollen belly. “Dad- this sounds weird but, Archie is pregnant. I’m the dad- well we both are. Somehow I got him pregnant. The baby is fine though. The doc said so.” He said all at once. FP looked shocked. “I- wow, boys I don’t even know what to say- I mean, congratulations but how even-“ Archie cut him off. “We don’t know it just.. happened.” FP shook his head in amazement. “Well. Come inside boys, I’ll get you some food. And you must be hungry archie, eating for two. “ the men looked at each other and grinned, signing in relief. He wasn’t freaked out. Or if he was he at least didn’t judge them. Thank god.

**************************************  
*later that week, at Cheryl and Toni’s*  
***************************************

“So!” Cheryl said, balancing Chloe, who was now a year and a half on her hip. “What brings you boys here?” Archie glanced at Jughead, who spoke first. “Well we-“ he was cut off by Toni. “Baby! I’m home! I got the diapers for- Hey, what brings these two here?” She asked, setting down the bags to go over to where her wife and friends were. “I was just about to ask, babe.” Cheryl said, kissing Toni on the cheek. “ they say it’s important.” Toni takes Chloe from Cheryl, sitting down with the baby on her lap. Cheryl sat next to her, giving Chloe her pacifier. “ so ? Now we’re both here, spit it out!” Cheryl said. “I’m pregnant. “ Archie blurted out. “What the fuck-“ Toni started. “Toni! I agree but! Not around the baby!” Toni rolled her eyes. “It’s finneee she won’t repeat it!” Chloe giggled. “Fuck!” She squealed. Cheryl rolled her eyes, glaring at Toni. “Ughh you’re lucky your cute TT. Anyways, Archie, HOW , may I ask are YOU pregnant?” Archie shrugged. “ we don’t know! The baby is both mine and jugheads. It’s growing in my body and should be healthy. I just need a see section.” He explained. Jughead nodded. “Betty and Veronica said we should talk to you two, since you have a baby.” He gestured towards baby Chloe who was gnawing on a toy car. Cheryl nodded. “Well, when it comes to pregnancy advice, Archie, Toni is best to talk to. Since she carried Chloe.” She smiled down at the pink haired baby. Toni raised her eyebrows, looking at Archie. “Pregnancy sucks. I’ll be real. It’s uncomfortable, it’s hard to fit into clothes, and your feet get all swollen. Make sure you take your prenatal vitamins. Cheryl INSISTED I did.” She looked up at her wife, grinning. “ and no alcohol of course. Which sucked. And labor pains don’t get me STARTEd. At least you get a see section, you don’t have to push the little Archie out!” Archie looked mildly terrified, making Toni giggle. “Don’t worry Archie, you’ll be fine. Besides. It’s all worth it in the end.” She said, looking lovingly down at Chloe. Archie nodded. “I- I hope we’re as good parents as you two are.” Jughead agreed. “You two seem to have it together. “ which made both girls laugh. “Oh noo.” Toni said. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Jughead, Archie, we keep up a good appearance but trust me we did NOT have it together with all the 3am nonstop crying, the teething, late night feeding. It was rough. But” she squeezed Toni’s hand. “It was worth it. And now look at our beautiful little girl.” Toni smiled softly. “Should we tell them.” Cheryl sigh. “I guess since they told us...” Archie looked confused. “Tell us what?” He said. “Well” said both girls. “I’m-“ “Cheryl is” “you said it” “no you” “I’m pregnant.” Cheryl finally blurted our. Archie and Jughead looked taken aback. “Wow.. I’m- that’s amazing.” Jughead said. “Yea... “ said Archie. “We can be like.. pregnancy buddies!” Cheryl arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me what.” She said. Toni giggled. “Aw that’s cute babe. And you’ll both have little redhead babies!” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “How far along are you?” Jughead asked. “One month.” Archie bit his lip. “Wow. Our babies will be only one month apart.” Toni grinned. “Well, Jughead, Archie. If you need any advice on being pregnant. Or raising an baby. Just ask us.” The boys smiled at each other, then their friends. “We will. And thank you- so much. You two are great.” Jughead said. Archie nodded in agreement. Archie checked his phone. “Jug we should probably leave so we don’t hit rush hour. “yea, you’re right.” Jughead agreed. “Bye Toni, Cheryl. We’ll visit soon. And thank you, again.” They hugged, and the boys left, driving home.


	3. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile! Schools made me super busy. This is a short little chapter but I thought it was fun :) enjoy!:3

Chapter 3  
two month later  
“Jugheaaadddd” Archie whined. Jughead walked over to his boyfriend who was standing in his boxer shorts struggling to fit into his varsity jacket and his jeans. “What is it baby boy?” Archie pouted. “My varsity jacket won’t fit! And none of my other close fit over my stomach! What do I do!” He started to cry. It must be the pregnancy hormones. Jughead cradled him, running his hands through the messy red hair. “I’m ugly Jughead I am fat and ugly now I’m pregnant.” He sobbed. Jughead comfortingly rubbed his muscley back. “No archie you are not fat or ugly! Your beautiful. Besides.” He said smirking. “You still have those sexy abs.” He ran his finger over the visible abs under Archie’s belly. Even though he was pregnant he worked out so he had abs over the sac that holds the baby. Archie giggles and blushes. “Thank you jug head. But I don’t know what to do all my clothes don’t fit. Even my track pants.” Jughead pondered. Then he got an idea. “I know. You should call Cheryl. You can go shopping for maternity clothes together!” Archie grinned. “That’s a good idea Jughead!”   
The next day, at the mall.  
“Whaaatt!!!” Archie yelled annoyed. “Why are all the maternity clothes girly?!?! I don’t wanna wear this! “ he gestured to all the flowery dresses and skirts and flowy tops. “Where’s the muscle tees and track pants?!?” Cheryl rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. “Archie. You do realize there aren’t many pregnant men right? The maternity section isn’t exactly catered to “muscle jock men”. Archie began to cry again. “Ugh Cheryl! Don’t be such a bitch.! You know he’s insecure about this.” Jughead comforted his boy friend. Cheryl pouted and went back to Toni, looking through the maternity dresses. Archie was still crying. “Archie it’s okay.” Archie shook his head. “No! I’m gonna have to wear this girl stuff I can’t do that!” He cried more. Jughead petted him. “Archie. Your not thattt big we can just get you men’s clothes in a size bigger!!!” Archie brightened up. “Oh! That’s a good idea.” They walked over to the men’s section and got Archie some track pants and joggers and t shirts. He seemed happy. All of them purchased their clothes. Cheryl apologizes to Archie. “I’m sorry Archie for being a bitch. I’m just moody from the pregnancy hormones.” “It’s okay me too.” They hugged and went home.


End file.
